


Two Sides of the Same Aegis

by MetaDash



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: The latest addition to Smash Bros., brings two fighters in one: Pyra and Mythra, the two versions of the mighty Aegis. Both have differing temperaments, but both are new, and just need a little time to get used to it all. What friends (or not) will they make? One-shot. Some references to Xenoblade Chronicles 2 but nothing huge or spoilery.
Kudos: 16





	Two Sides of the Same Aegis

The latest fighter was revealed for Smash Bros., and in a twist the others had seen a few times with the Byleths, the Corrins, and the Robins….

**"Wow….this place is pretty fancy."**

…it was two for the price of one. Pyra, the red-haired version of the Aegis, was taking in the surroundings of their new abode while Mythra, the blonde-haired version, watched internally.

"Sure is. Look, there's Shulk!"

The Monado-wielder had met the two in another adventure, along with Rex, their driver. He waved at Pyra as he approached from the corner.

"Glad you two can get settled in. I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks!"  
**"Hey, is there a place to eat here?"**  
"Mythra! Not so rude!" Pyra scolded. She turned to Shulk. "I'd ready like to meet the others. I hope we didn't get on the wrong foot with them."

"Sure thing. We'll head to the dining hall after."

The room given to them was rather pleasant. Mythra thought it was a little drab but admitted the bed felt cozy enough. But she insisted on swapping to go downstairs.

"But Mythra…."

**"But nothing! Let ME figure out who the jerks are in this place. Plus, I'm hungry!"**

"Well….okay. Just remember we're guests," Pyra said, before swapping.

* * *

Mythra followed Shulk downstairs and peered into the dining hall. Fighters of all kinds of shapes and sizes were there, nothing like she had seen before. And she had seen a LOT since her Torna days.

"Psst! What's that thing?"

"Huh? That's Pikachu, a Pokemon. They're creatures with special abilities."

Mythra sensed it had some electric powers. She thought fondly of Zeke and Pandoria. But then she jumped back a few feet. "What the HELL is that!"

"That's Mr. Game & Watch."

"Mr. who and who?!"

Shulk scratched his head. "He's….a being confined to the 2nd dimension. So he's rather flat. He might be hard to understand, but he's a good chap from what I know."

But the Aegis scoffed. "At least we won't stick out like sore thumbs. I mean, if they allow THAT thing, then Pyra and I shouldn't bat an eye. Now, where's the grub?" Unfortunately she went right past Shulk through the room, right in everyone's line of vision. And 'normal' or not, that meant hardly anything when you were the new face in town.

 **"Mythra, they're staring…."**  
"I know that!" she snapped at her other self. "Also, I hate wearing these things. They chafe!"  
**"Sorry, but we were told to put on some tights….I mean, there are children here…."**

Mythra glanced over at Ness and Lucas. "Tch, why is that one so scared of me?"

Pyra had no answer. So Mythra decided to ignore all the tension in the room and help herself to as much food as she could fit on her plate. This mortified her sister, but hunger was something that could beat shame, at least when her stomach was growling.

"Now, where's Shulk?" Mythra scanned the room…but felt something wet collide with the back of her head. "What the hell?!"

She felt the target zone….a spitball!

"Okay, let's just calm down…."  
"Calm down?!" The Aegis was ready to take out her sword. "Hey! I don't know what kind of game is this, hazing the new girl, but it's NOT FUNNY. Now who the hell is the prankster?!"

She felt the snickering from the likes of Wario and Dedede. Oh, to hell with eating.

 **"Mythra put the sword away!"**  
"Like hell I will!"  
**"You won't embarrass me and Rex like this! It's just a spitball!"**  
"You're just gonna sit back and take it?!"  
**"We can settle this in the matches!"**

Pyra quickly came out and bowed her head. "I'm sorry…..we're both new around here…."

**"Unbelievable! What if Rex is being messed with, too?!"**

* * *

But the driver managed to find some new friends due to his unique role in his blade's fighter status….the Phantom Thieves.

"Sure hope Pyra and Mythra are doing well," he said. "Can't be easy to be the new face around."

"I'm sure they're doing alright. You just have to support them as best as you can!" Noir said.

"Yeah! But uh….what is that get-up supposed to be?" Skull asked.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked. "It's just my salvager outfit. Do they not have those where you come from?"

The thieves had no comment. But Morgana patted the boy's knee. "It's alright. I've seen WAY more weird stuff out there compared to them. Your outfit isn't the _stupidest_ thing I've seen."

"Uhhhh thanks…..talking cat." Rex pondered if he was like Dromarch. "Hey, who's your driver?"

"Driver?!"

* * *

Shulk continued to show Pyra around. "I wouldn't let that incident get to you. Trust me, there's lot of friendly faces if you know where to look. Here, this is the library."

**"What the hell! There's so many books here…."**

"Um….what do you like to read?" Pyra asked. She noticed the likes of Luminary and Solo reading rather thick tomes, while Sonic was flipping through a comic book (actually, a whole stack of them). Shulk picked out some reference material.

"Anything that teaches me about the other worlds! Here, this book is all about the plant life from the version of Hyrule Link comes from. Look at all these fauna and flora…."  
Mythra was hardly impressed but Pyra smiled politely.

"Oh look! Here, I'll introduce you….." They walked to over to the two strategists of Ylisse, deep in their own research. "That's Robin and that's Reflet. Since they're both Robin, we decided to differentiate them." Both tacticians shook Pyra's hand. "What are we looking at today?"

"An overview of the Kanto region. Red and Leaf recommended it," said Reflet (the male).  
"I had no idea Mewtwo came from a smaller creature!" said Robin (the female).

 **"How can they both be here if they come from the same place?"** Pyra voiced Mythra's question.

"Different universes," they said together.

"But both of them are close to Chrom," Shulk added. "It's fascinating the more you look at some fighters. Bylad and Bylass come from different timelines, same deal with Corrin and Kamui. But they're identical otherwise."

"Do people normally….haze the new fighter?" Pyra wondered.

"Sometimes. But you'll fit in eventually." Reflet handed her a book, one on the native Sinnoh region of Lucario. "You too, Mythra."

**"I heard. No offense, but this book stuff isn't really for me. Pyra seems to enjoy it, though. So I can kick back a little and zone out."**

And with that, the red-haired Aegis decided to indulge in some reading. She did wish Rex could participate, but it was nice to be a part of _something._

* * *

Later, Mythra awoke from her internal nap and was feeling a bit antsy. So once she took control, she decided to check some things out on her own. Outside she found a game of sorts starting.

"Yo!" Terry Bogard greeted her with a big grin. "Want in for a game of dodgeball?"

"Dunno what that is, but if I can throw something, I'm totally in." She studied the participants: Donkey Kong, Kirby, Dedede, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Kazooie, Wario, Daisy, Dark Pit, and Captain Falcon. "6 on 6, then?"

"Yeah! In fact….you can be one of the Captains." This got some groaning but Terry encouraged her by passing a ball to her.

"Alright um…..I'll take…..you, you, you, you, and you."

Mythra, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Dark Pit, Diddy Kong, and Daisy.

Terry, Kirby, Kazooie, Captain Falcon, Wario, and Dedede.

"Are you ready?" Three balls were in the center of the field, with both teams on opposite sides. "LET'S GO!"

Both sides ran ahead. Mythra quickly chucked a ball right at Wario's stomach and jumped to dodge a hit from Kirby (the little guy was stronger than he looked). After some more dodging and weaving, Daisy and Dedede both got eliminated at the same time.

"This is awesome!" the Aegis grinned. "Way better than being stuck in some library!"

Terry got hit in the leg but Kirby chucked a ball at Mac, taking him out too. Some of the other Smashers were watching the game unfold.

 **"Careful!"**  
"It's THEM that need to be careful!" Mythra beaned Captain Falcon in the face. "I just got a bird and the puffball left!"

"This bird won't get eliminated by you, bonehead! Are you a fighter or just the entertainment?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Mythra swiftly knocked out Kirby (who was too busy swallowing the third ball). "Are you a fighter or just our dinner?"

"Hmph!" Despite her lack of thumbs, Kazooie landed on a clean hit on Donkey Kong. "How many dinners do you get a day, Blondie?"  
"You wanna go, chicken?!"

Pyra internally sighed. The game was down to her other half and Banjo's other half. And he was nervously watching from the sidelines. Mythra and Kazooie both aimed their ball right at the other's face but both missed their target – Mythra's hitting R.O.B and Kazooie's hitting Steve, both on the sidelines.

"Shoot! There's only one ball left!"

Kirby blinked. Now both were glaring at him.

"Hand it over, puffball!" Kazooie challenged. "So I can knock this underdressed numbskull out!"

"Underdressed?! At least I have clothes, you naked bird!" Mythra fired back.

"Hold on!" Terry called for timeout. "We'll be here all day if you girls try to get Kirby to spit up anything. So I guess the winner is….whoever chucks Kirby at the other!"

It was a mad dash: Kirby running away while Kazooie and Mythra chased him down. They were both very fast, but the breegull had the edge since she didn't need to carry Banjo for the game.

"She's fast!"  
**"You can still win, Mythra!"**  
"Oh, NOW you're encouraging me?"  
**"Don't say it like that! You're having fun, just like I had fun earlier. Just watch Kirby and see where he's going to run to!"**

Mythra looked ahead….was that her chance?! Kazooie turned to follow Kirby but she darted ahead….and jumped on a sleeping Charizard's belly. The flame Pokemon woke up in an angry roar but Mythra was high enough to dive right into Kirby's zigzagging path.

"Poyo?!"

"Aw nuts!" Kazooie squawked. She turned to run but was thrown to the ground by Kirby's mass.

"Hahaha! I win!" Mythra shouted to her team. They ran over and lifted her up, while Terry and the others helped Kazooie and Kirby up. "In your FACE, chicken!"

**"I don't think she's a chicken…."**

* * *

All that activity left the Aegis itching for a nice, warm bath. Lucky for both of them it was separated by gender.

**"Finally, a nice bath….tell me again why you're soaking first?"**

"Just incase we run into any tension in the bath. That Kazooie, she might be in here."

**"Huh? That thing was a** **_girl_ ** **?"**

Pyra pulled the curtain over and peered inside. Two fighters she didn't meet yet, so she took this opportunity to build bridges. "H-Hello."

"Hello! You're the newcomer, yes?" Bayonetta beckoned. "Rest those weary bones, darling." Next to her the Goddess Palutena was soaking with a face mask and cucumbers covering her eyes. "Don't mind her, she's just in the zone."

"I can still hear you," Palutena snapped back. "Welcome, Pyra and Mythra."

 **"Well, at least they're remembering we're in a 2 in 1 deal,"** said the latter as the former soaked her body in the water. It felt great! "Thank you," said the former. "This water….it feels like a dream…."

"It's quite nice, isn't it?"

"….."

"…"

"By the way, that angel you played dodgeball with? Not one of mine," Palutena clarified. "He's a doppleganger of Pit. White wings, can't read?"

"I'll keep an eye out," Pyra promised. "You two work together outside of Smash?"

"Well…..I'm more of the eye in the sky type that guides his way," the Goddess admitted. "Without me, he can't even fly. But if there's one thing he's good at, it's staying positive and making friends!"

 **"Sounds like Rex."**  
"Sounds like…..Rex…."

"Ahhhh, your driver, right love?" Bayonetta asked her. "A shame he couldn't tag along….you would've had plenty of 1 on 1 time, you know?"

Pyra turned beet red. So did Mythra. "It's **not** like **that** at **all!** "

"Now now, Pyra, I'm only teasing," smiled the witch. "But your face gives it all away. He'll be fine, really, he still gets to work with you and support you. And even a little bit helps, right?"

"Y-Yeah…."

**"Okay, can I soak now?"**

Now content with her time in the bath, Palutena got ready to get out. Once she removed the vegetables on her eyes, whoever, she released a strangled gasp.

"Something the matter?" Bayonetta asked. Mythra looked lost in her own zone of contentment. But Palutena pulled the witch closer.

"The Aegis is a powerful entity indeed. Perhaps on a similar level as me and you."

"And where are we getting this idea from, darling?"

Palutena looked down at her own crest, then at….. _I-Incredible! They're the size of her head!_ "Just a hunch…."

"You know, I can hear the both of you."

"…."

"…."

Mythra just smirked. "Nia was jealous too."  
**"Mythra!"**

* * *

She never felt so refreshed! The Aegis was now planning to head back to her room, maybe relax some more. But the curious smell of a busy kitchen led her astray. She saw Peach….who brightened immediately right back.

"Hello Mythra! Would you like to make some cake with us?" She had Jigglypuff and Lucas helping her out. "We'd really love a hand."

 **"I don't know if…."**  
"Heh. So you want my help huh? Let's do this."

Pyra was already dreading the outcome but she did still want to support her sister. **"Mythra, can I make some too?"**

"Huh? Oh sure sure, Pyra can help us too. In fact, let's see which one of us makes the better cake!"

Lucas was surprised at Mythra's attitude. He decided not to be so anxious around her. "U-Um…..Mythra…."

"Hey kid, can you pass me some salt?" she asked. "Uhhh…what's with that face?"  
"I…..um…..let's be friends!" he said, holding out his hand. "And make the best cakes ever!"  
"Right on!" Mythra high-fived him. "But don't get upset if mine is waaay better! I've had centuries of practice, you know?"

The chefs got to work. Making a cake was second nature to Peach: she got the butter, the eggs….but couldn't help but look at what….Mythra was getting….was that _oregano?_

"Um…..Pyra, what's your experience with these?"

The Aegis switched so Pyra could get her own ingredients. _Actual_ cake ingredients. "I've had some practice. Rex and the others really like my cooking back home."

Switch! "Hey, they like mine too, you know."

"Jiggly….puff….?" Even the Balloon Pokemon could see the difference between Pyra cooking and Mythra cooking. Yet they seemed quite insync; neither took so much time the other couldn't keep up. It was excellent synergy, even if they were making two completely different cakes.

"M-Maybe it'll taste delicious…." Lucas whispered.

XXXX

"Cakes are ready!" Peach announced. The chefs wheeled in a cart with everyone's creation, to the delight of the tasters: the Mario Bros., Bowser Jr., Kirby, and Banjo. "Oh, Pyra and Mythra made these two!"

Pyra's looked incredible. Mythra's…..

"Mamma-mia…." Mario gulped. "Well….b-bottoms up?"

Peach's was a fluffy cream-filled cake, Lucas's was a succulent strawberry one, Jigglypuff made a mouth-watering carrot cake, and Pyra's – which ended up tasting the best – was a delicious chocolate one.

"Wow…Miss Pyra, you did a great job!" Banjo said. "I could eat this forever…..sorry Kazooie was so mean to Mythra before."

"No hard feelings. The two just got off on the wrong foot," Pyra smiled.

 **"Is that what you wanna call it?"** Mythra switched in. "Okay, stop beating around the bush and try MY cake already! C'mon!"

Mario and Luigi both stared at their slices. Did…..did it have eyes? Junior looked to Mama Peach for help, but she only smiled politely. Banjo scratched his neck, praying it'd at least taste okay.

**CHOMP**

Mythra watched the four of them. They were trying so, so hard not to show the sheer _agony_ in their mouths as they chewed their pieces. But then, she glanced over at Kirby.

"Poyo!"

"Huh?!" The little guy had an empty plate, and he was already asking Mythra for another slice. "You….you actually want more?! I mean….sure you do!" She served him another, and Kirby swallowed it in seconds. He looked so happy.

**"He really loves your cake, Mythra."**

"Of course he does!" Thankfully she wasn't even paying attention to the other tasters, whom all bolted from the table to find sinks and/or toilets. "I think y _ou're_ my favorite, Kirby."

* * *

**"Whoo! I'm beat! Let's just rest before dinner."**

"That's a good idea…."

Tired but happy with today, the Aegis headed back to their room, until they finally met up with Shulk again.

"Pyra! Mythra! Care for some sparring in the training room?"

 **"Oh forget sleeping, let's go!"**  
"That sounds good. We've been having a busy day, so we can't forget why we're here in the first place," Pyra said.

"Oh, you made some more friends?" Shulk asked.

 **"Friends, enemies, bust rivals….a little of this, a little of that. I guess we were worrying for nothing."  
**"All that and more. This is such a great place, Shulk. It's…..it's really an honor to be here."

"Glad you think that way. The two of you aren't even the last additions. There's supposedly two more slots left. But I have no idea who they could be…..no one really does."

Pyra nodded. "Whoever they are, they'll be new. And it's only fair if we show them around, no matter who they are. Right Mythra?"

**"Yeah. I mean, someone's gotta show the newbie the ropes, right?"**

They might've been in an unfamiliar place, but now….now things looked bright for the Aegis. No matter which one was doing the fighting.

**"Oh Pyra! Let's see which cake Shulk likes more!"**

Or the cooking.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Another new fighter! I like their addition, they have tradeoffs for each form but both have their strengths and synergy, just like the game itself. (Although I never played Xenoblade 2...). Looking back it's incredible that all these Smash one-offs stemmed from that pre-Ultimate fic where Daisy bemoans that she couldn't get in. Depending on who's left I might have one more or two more of these.
> 
> I don't do one for a new figher individually if...they're mainly silent, like Joker, Hero, Steve, or Byleth. In those cases they were bundled with other, more talkative fighters like Banjo & Kazooie or Terry. In this case Pyra and Mythra have plenty to work with, as did Sephiroth.
> 
> Wonder who's next! See you all next time.


End file.
